


Le plaisir de la douche

by Voracity



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Secret Relationship, secret lover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque retour de mission était un soulagement. Parce qu'on était vivant. Parce qu'on apprenait que l'autre l'était aussi. Et qu'on pouvait de nouveau être ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plaisir de la douche

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les gens~
> 
> Impossible de dormir, alors je viens poster ce... drabble ? One-shot ? Bref, ce texte, que j'ai écrit au boulot à l'arrière d'un ticket de caisse.
> 
> Je suis devenue fan de ce couple, je sais pas pourquoi~
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de D. Gray-Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe.

Repoussant sa chevelure en arrière, Lenalee soupira d'aise. La sensation de l'eau sur sa peau était un délice après les missions sur le terrain. Tous les pays n'étaient pas équipés aussi luxueusement que l'était la Congrégation. Et, à force, Lenalee y avait pris goût.

L'eau formait de la vapeur, obscurcissant quelque peu sa vision, mais son instinct lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait seule dans sa cabine.

Pourtant, elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsque des bras l'enserrèrent, ni lorsqu'un corps dénudé rencontra son dos.

\- Je ne t'attendais plus, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais plus là.

Lenalee ne répondit rien à cela, bien d'accord. Après tout, son amour pour l'eau chaude n'égalait pas celui pour son lit confortable. Oh non !

Mais bien au-dessus de cela, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait priorité sur tout. Et sur tous. Même son frère passait après.

\- Tu n'es pas complètement avec moi…

\- Et pourtant, je pensais à toi, assura Lenalee en l'embrassant.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Leurs doigts s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre, caressant cette peau si douce et si abîmée par les missions, contrairement à leur volonté.

\- Et si on s'offrait un peu de bon temps, toutes les deux ? proposa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lenalee piqua un fard mais son sourire ne faillit pas, donnant son autorisation pour une étreinte un peu plus passionnée.

Et puis, qui viendrait les déranger dans les douches des filles ?

\- Miranda...


End file.
